Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion
|Seite2 = |Kommandant1 = *Daeron II. Targaryen *Brynden Strom *{Lord Heufurt} *Baelor Targaryen *Maekar Targaryen |Kommandant2 = *{Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer} *Aegor Strom *{Quentyn Ball} |Datum = |Teil von = Schwarzfeuer-Prätendenten |Vorherige = n. v. |Nächste = Zweite Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion }} Die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion (im Original: Blackfyre Rebellion) war ein Aufstand geführt von Daemon Schwarzfeuer, ein legitimierter Bastard von König Aegon IV. Targaryen und seiner Cousine und Geliebten Daena Targaryen, gegen seinen Halbbruder König Daeron II. Targaryen. Die Rebellion wurde niedergeschlagen und Daemon selbst fiel in der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld. Der Bürgerkrieg stellte die größte Bedrohung für die Herrschaft der Targaryens dar, bis zu Roberts Rebellion. In den Büchern Die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion (im Original: First Blackfyre Rebellion), ursprünglich die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion, entwickelte sich aus einem Erbfolgestreit der Kinder von König Aegon IV. Targaryen. Der Konflikt wurde zwischen dem Haus Targaryen und den Prätendern aus dem Haus Schwarzfeuer ausgetragen und führte zu einem offenen Bürgerkrieg, der die Sieben Königslande spaltete. Ursache König Aegon IV. verlieh das Schwert der Targaryen-Könige, genannt Schwarzfeuer, an seinen Bastard Daemon Schwarzfeuer, anstatt seinem legitimen Sohnes, Daeron. König Aegon vermutete nämlich, dieser wäre der Sohn seines Bruders, Prinz Aemon dem Drachenritter. Einige meinten auch, das Schwert symbolisiere die Monarchie, wodurch das Geschenk der Anfang war, von dem was später die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion werden sollte. König Aegon IV. Targaryen legitimierte all seine Bastarde auf dem Sterbebett. Seine unehelichen Kinder mit adliger Herkunft wurden die Großen Bastarde genannt, der bemerkenswerteste von ihnen war Daemon Schwarzfeuer, ein großartiger Kämpfer und Träger des Ahnenschwerts Schwarzfeuer. 184 n. A. E. bestieg Daeron II. nach Aegon IV. den Thron. König Daeron war ein kultivierter, studierter Mann und zog viele Maester und Gelehrte an den Hof, was ihm als kraftlos und verweichlicht ausgelegt wurde und den kampferprobten Höflingen und Adligen nicht gefiel. Seine Ehe mit der dornischen Prinzessin Myriah brachte weitere fremde Einflüsse und Sitten an den Hof, was die Unzufriedenheit mit seiner Regierung noch steigerte. Durch den gestärkten dornischen Einfluss bei Hof, hielt sich das beliebte Gerücht, dass Naerys, Schwester-Gemahlin von König Aegon IV. ihrem Bruder, Aemon dem Drachenritter, etwas zu sehr zugeneigt war. Dies bedeutete in Folge möglicherweise, dass Daeron II. nicht der Sohn von Aegon IV. war. Kriegsverlauf Offene Rebellion Nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt des Spannungsaufbaus, brach 195 n. A. ein offener Krieg aus. Der unmittelbare Auslöser war die Wut von Daemon Schwarzfeuer darüber, dass Daeron seine Schwester Daenerys mit Maron Martell, dem Prinzen von Dorne, verlobte. Allerdings gab es so viele Jahre, nach dem Tod von Aegon dem Unwerten, zahlreiche weitere Gründe. Einer war sein wachsender Unmut über seinen Status als Bastard und was dieser bedeutete. Ein anderer war, dass er Unterstützer gewann, die ihm dazu drängten. König Daeron schickte seine Königsgarde, um Daemon zu verhaften, doch dieser entkam mit der Hilfe von Ser Quentyn Ball, dem Waffenmeister des Roten Bergfrieds. Daemon stellte eine beachtliche Armee gegen Daeron auf und wurde dabei von seinem Halbbruder Aegor "Bitterstahl" Strom unterstützt, einem weiteren Großen Bastard. Brynden "Blutrabe" Strom, ebenfalls einer der Großen Bastarde, hielt loyal zum König. Im kleinen Rat sprach sich Blutrabe für ein hartes Vorgehen aus und gewann damit gegen Prinz Baelor Speerbrecher, der die Rebellen begnadigen wollte. Daemon begann damit sein eigenes Profil auf Münzen prägen zu lassen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr kam zu schweren Kämpfen, die besonders heftig in den Flusslanden waren. Ser Quentyn "Feuerball" griff die Westlande an, tötete Lord Leffert vor den Toren von Lennishort und besiegte danach gleich Damon Lennister. An der Kreuzung des Mander, ermordete Ser Quentyn alle Söhne von Lady Fünfrosen, außer dem jüngsten, um der Lady damit eine Gunst zu erweisen. Als wichtiger Befehlshaber, wurde Ser Quentyn am Vorabend der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld von einem Bogenschützen getötet. Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld :Hauptartikel: Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld 196 n. A. E. führten Bitterstahl und Schwarzfeuer schließlich eine starke Streitmacht in die Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld, gegen die Royalisten unter Prinz Maekar und Lord Heufurt, der Hand des Königs. Der Kampf wurde erbittert geführt und Lord Heufurt dabei erschlagen. Während der Schlacht standen sich Schwarzfeuer und Ser Gwayn Corbray von der Königsgarde Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber, der die valyrische Stahlklinge Lady Einsam schwang. Von dem Duell wird gesagt, dass es fast eine Stunde andauerte, ehe Schwarzfeuer die Oberhand gewann. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt näherte sich bereits eine zweite Royalisten Armee aus dem Süden, angeführt von Prinz Baelor. Vielleicht noch wichtiger war, dass Blutrabe und seine Bogenschützen, die Rabenzähne, eine Stellung auf der Spitze des Weeping Ridge eingenommen hatten, von dem aus sie das Schlachtfeld überblicken konnten und einen Pfeilhagel auf die Befehlshaber der Rebellen loslassen konnten. Blutrabe selbst, tötete seinen Halbbruder Daemon Schwarzfeuer und dessen Zwillingssöhne Aemon und Aegon. Die Rebellen lösten sich auf, doch Bitterstahl sammelte sie erneut und führte einen Angriff, der die Rabenzähne dezimierte und Blutrabe ein Auge kostete. Letztlich entschieden Prinz Baelor und seine dornischen Speerträger die Schlacht und zermalmten die feindliche Armee an Maekars Schildwall. Es ist nicht bekannt wie viele Männer an der letzten Schlacht teilnahmen, aber es ist überliefert, dass mehr als Zehntausend bei dem Kampf starben, wodurch der Austragungsort den Namen Rotgrasfeld erhielt. Mit Daemons tot und der Niederlage seiner Truppen war die Rebellion beendet. Nachwirkung Sänger verewigten später die Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld in dem Lied "The Hammer and Anvil", welches sich auf die Strategie von Baelor und Maekar bezieht. Bitterstahl war in der Lage das Schwert Schwarzfeuer vom Schlachtfeld zu bergen und in die Freien Städte zu bringen, wohin die verbliebenen Söhne des Hauses Schwarzfeuer bereits geflohen waren. Im Exil setzten Daemons Nachkommen den Kampf um den Eisernen Thron fort. Daemons dritter Sohn, Daemon II., wurde während einer zweiten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion gefangen genommen. Der letzte männliche Nachkommen war Maelys der Grässliche, der während des Krieges der Neunheller-Könige von Ser Barristan Selmy getötet wurde, das vermutliche Ende der Bedrohung durch das Haus Schwarzfeuer für den Eisernen Thron. Kombattanten Loyalisten (Targaryen-Unterstützer) * Haus Arryn * Haus Kaswell * Haus Heufurt * Haus Lennister * Haus Leffert * Haus Martell * Haus Fünfrosen * Haus Targaryen * Haus Tempelheim * Haus Weber * Haus Waynwald Rebellen (Schwarzfeuer-Unterstützer) * Haus Bracken * Haus Costayn * Haus Osgrau * Haus Gipfel * Haus Regn * Haus Wasserblatt * Haus Strickland * Haus Sunderland * Haus Isenwald Unterstützer beider Seiten * Haus Butterquell * Haus Hohenturm * Haus Widersten * Haus Eichherz * Haus Tarbeck Siehe auch * * en:Blackfyre Rebellion ru:Восстание Блэкфайра fr:Rébellion Feunoyr Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Schwarzfeuer-Rebellionen